Prisoners, again!
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Takes place right after Season 3 Common Ground, Teyla and John are taken prisoner, McKay sets up a plan to get them home, and Carson is worried, just a normal day in Atlantis, yeah, sure, not a day goes by when nothing happens to the team.


Well, the plan put forth by McKay went to plan(well almost) when the Team got John back, and Koyla fled through the Stargate fast, the Wraith was dropped off and the team headed for home leaving Max(the Wraith from Common Ground) to be picked up by his Hive. And so begins our tale of adventure, mystery, and all around funny stuff as asnything and EVERYthing goes from good, to bad, to worse, to even badder then worse(though not in that order).

"OK, are we going to wait for the Wraith to pick up Max to go home or are we going to head home without the Stargate as the way?" John asked as the Puddlejumper lifted off, leaving Max feeling a wind on his face as the small ship lifted from the ground.

"Well, since that is an incoming wormhole I think we should get to the next planet in the system and search there, but not for a Stargate, right now I'm thinking of a place where the Wraith wont follow us to, that way we can have some shelter." Rodney McKay said looking up from his laptop for a moment.

"Great, sounds good to me." Ronon Dex said taking a seat, Beckett didn't say anything, he was merely wondering how the hell did the Wraith do that?

"OK then, where is this planet Rodney?" John asked as the jumper went into space, thankfully it was cloaked so the Wraith couldn't see them leave the place, nor did they know the team was even there.

"Right over there, nothing smaller then a large moon-like planetiod." Rodney said pointing out the front viewscreen. the edge of a green and brown planet was just barely see able. "That's our stop. the planet supports life, so air is not a problem, though I'm unsure about the actuallty of the water so, best to drink what we have in here with us." he said as an after thought.

"How long do we plan on staying?" Teyla asked from where she was seated behind Carson, sure the team just got their leader back, now all they had to do was get back home. That was the plan, wasn't it?

"Well, from what I see. the Wraith aren't in any horry, we'd be looking at a few hours to an overnight saty for all I know" Rodney said, "I just hope we don't end up staying the night."

"I hope the same, lets find a place and park, then get a short look around see if there are any nighbors in the area besides the Wraith." John said taking the jumper in for a landing on the planet a few minutes later. After the jumper landed John stood up, "OK Teyla you're with me, Ronon, you watch our six, Carson Rodney, you guys try and stay in the middle and not wander off." He said taking charge almost right away. which was nothing new these days, after all, wasn't John in the infrimary along with Teyla after a fist-fight with some natives of a planet only a week ago?

Taking up a P-90 from a rack Teyla led the way out of the jumper and looked around, there was no clouds, just dimm lighting everywhere as it was nearing full dark on the side of the planet the team landed on. "I see no-one" she called into the jumper.

"Great, maybe we will see someone soon, but I hope we don't meet up with the Genii. Koyla and I have a little disaggreement we need to finish" John said the last part underhis breath rather then let it be told to everyone, Teyla though heard it as he passed her to lead the way from the jumper.

Teyla wispered to the others, "Ronnon, if John starts after anyone remotly looking like a Genii, stun him."

"I don't even wanna know why you are telling me this" Ronon said as the team started scouting around, soon they found what looked like a house, a house that looked well lived in, along with a path leading to what looked like a town.

"Well, what say we keep an eye on the place and see what happens?" John said, he looked to the Life Signs Detector(LSD) and found only the team on the thing, "Right now it is only us, so we should be fine."

"Lets hope so, We just went through a lot just to find the planet you were on." Rodney said, John just waved him off.

"Dex, you and Rodney and check out the inside of the house, Carson, you check out that barn looking place over there Teyla and I will check out the back yard." John said pointing out each area the team was to check out.

Now the team was split up...

Now was the time for trouble...

But...

...what kind of trouble?

----------------------------------------------------------

Rodney and Dex entered the house and found what looked like food cooking on the fireplace area, "Looks like somebody was home for a bit and left in a hurry" Rodney said looking to the food both over the fire and on the table.

"You said it." Dex said comimng out of a room, "The bed is unmade as if someone got up in a hurry." he said.

"Lets tell Sheppard that the house checks out."

The pair headed outside.

Carson entered the barn-like building, there was a few stalls for what looked like horses, only he didn't see any around, "Why do I always have to go in the dirtst place every time we go off world?" he was asking himself over and over as he looked through the Barn. "well, this place checks out." he said after a few minutes of looking around some more.

John and Teyla moved into the backyard to look around and found a set of footprints as if running fast, "looks like someone went this way" John called to Teyla who heard him and came apun a second set of tracks.

"Someone came from this way going the same as the first path shows." she said.

"Well, there is only one place to find out where the footprint makers headed." John said leading the way, following the two sets of prints down the path until the pair came to a thicky wooded glen, John turned on his light on his gun before entering, Teyla followed, keeping an eye on their six as they entered the thick woods.

for a few minutes neither of them said anything, they just looked around when the sounds of branches getting stepped on was heard, then Teyla turned as if she had seen a Wraith go by, her gun ready to fire. not knowing that John had moved on.

John moved on a few paces then turned to face what looked like a Wraith Phantom, and was promtly shot in the back with a stun gun.

Teyla turned as John cried out and fell, looking both ways Teyla made her way to John and turned him over, "John are you awake?" she asked as she rolled John onto his back, she felt a sharp sting in her arm and leg and collapsed next to John, out cold.

Teyla woke first, she found herself looking at what looked like a cement ceiling, she was on her back, she tried to get up and found that the arm and her leg were both numb from the stun darts, unable to move even the slightst bit on left side Teyla tried to get closer to John, who was awake and thinking to himself, _when I get my hands on whoever stunned me, they are so dead._ hearing Teyla moving around John spoke up, "Teyla that you?"

"It is I, are you alright?" Teyla said.

"I'm fine, just not in a happy mood at being taken as a prisoner again." John said in a funny sounding voice.

"Can you move?" Teyla asked.

"Nope."

"I have limited mobilty, I cannot feel anything with my left side" Teyla said.

"I can't feel anything at all."

"But you can speak and hear things around you." Teyla said.

"Well there is that, but I can't _move_" John said.

Teyla didn't say anything.

"Any idea where we are?" John asked.

"No, I donnot belive I have been to this place before." Teyla said looking around.

"Well, don't worry, McKay and everybody'll find us, hopefully soon." John said.

Teyla once more did not say anything, she just hoped he was right.

----------------------------

Leaving the house Dex and Rodney found Carson looking about the front yard, "have either of you seen the Col or Teyla?" he asked them when they got close enough to him.

"You mean they aren't here?" Rodney asked.

"We thought they were with you." Dex said.

"You mean they aren't in the house?" Carson asked confused.

"Nope, was there anything in the barns?" Dex asked.

"Only empty stalls as if some kind of animal was in them." Carson said.

"Great, then we lost Sheppard and Teyla on a planet without a Stargate, wonderful." Rodney said.

"What do we do now?" Carson asked.

"I think the best thing to do is go back to Atlantis and see if we can use the Daedalus to get back here faster, we can use the Stargate on the planet we left the Wraith on to get back home." Rodney said starting for the jumper parked in the hills not far off.

Carson though, was a bit more reluckualnt, "we can't just leave them here, what if they are in a well or something?"

"If they were in a well the LSD would show where they are." Rodney said, "It shows nothing execpt something moving over there" Rodney pointed to what looked like a wooded glan at the bottom of a hill. "I think we should use a jumper to see what that is, that way we'd have fire power should we need it."

"Anything to get off this rock" Dex said leading the way to the jumper.

After a few minutes of flying around the team finally headed for Atlantis by way of the Stargate. Leaving the planet as well as leaving John and Teyla somewhere on it, for all anyone knew they were on the planet, but in truth, they were _in_ it...somewhere.

------------------------

Down in the cell area Teyla and John were in there came a sound of footsteps, John still was un able to move, though Teyla was starting to get some movement back in her hand as she could move the fingers a bit, but she could still not feel anything, John turned his eyes to the place where the door should be located.

"Someone is coming" he said to Teyla, speaking in a hushed voice.

Teyla didn't respond other then nod her head, turning to look to where the door should be.

The pair heard two voices speaking, well, one was speaking, the other was going all, "uhuh," and "hmmm" as the voices got closer to the cell they became more defined.

"I'm telling you, these are the ones that landed in an odd ship in the hills north of the town, for all we know the rest left, what should we do with these two?"

The second voice spoke, "what makes you think the rest of those that were with the two we have had left as you say?"

"I saw their ship lift off and leave this place from the homestead where they searched, they must have been looking for something and left because they didn't find anyone much less anything worth taking."

"What of the two you have in the cell?"

"Well far as well know they are stunned and will be so for a few hours to a day."

"How much power did you put into the stun darts?"

"About a half finger."

"Then they will be imobile for more then a day or three days for that matter. get them somwe food for yes they are your prisoners, but they will not starve to their deaths in this place, for that is not our way."

"Yes High Leader." a set of footsteps seemed to fade away as the cell door opened and a young man entered, the man awas about 20 something years old with wild brown hair and wearing a black tunic and leggings.

"So, how are things going?" John asked the man, who just looked at him, John had his normal everyday look to his face while Teyla once more said nothing.

"I am better off then you, the Wraith bringers, your friends are gone, far as any one knows they are gone for good."

"Actually, I hate to put a damper on your happy mood but, I don't think you know my people, We don't leave anyone behind." John said. Teyla nodded as John spoke.

"Well, it looks like you are wrong Wraithbringer, your friends have left you, and they are not returning."

"We are not those that bring the Wraith to your doorsteps, we fight those you call enemies." Teyla said from where she had moved herself next to a wall leaning on her left side as well as the wall.

"So say you, yet we know the truth, the Wraith are on Rethallas because you led them there in your ship, which has left our planet."

"Rethallas?" John asked.

"That is the name of the planet we are in orbit of, the First Ones made this world for us, said that their enemies would never set foot on Rethala, which is this planet, we donnot posess a Ring of Wars, nor do we want to have one. The Warith donnot set foot on this planet, they think we are just a moon with no life on it."

"That is good to know kiddo, by the way, I'm..."

"I know who you are, you are John Sheppard of a planet called Earth, and you are Teyla of Athos, the planet that the Wraith first attacked when they woke fully." the man said.

"Yep, that's us, only like Teyla told you, we fight the Wraith, sometimes we take them prisoner too, but then we later kill them off." John said.

"If you are the ones that fight the Wraith, why are you here on this planet instead of at the place where you are to be fighting?"

"Well we thought it best to get away from the Wraith and hide for a while, plus, how did you..."

"How did I know your names? it is simple to know of those we hear about, it was also stated on your weapons and clothing of who you are."

"Yeah but, who are you is what I wanna know now." John said still laying on his back on the floor in the center of the cell.

"My name is Radii of Rethala, and that is all you need to know." Radii turned and left the cell.

When Radii left John spoke up, "well, he's a nice guy."

Teyla didn't say anything.

"Now what do we do?" John asked.

"I'm unsure of what to do." Teyla said, "Radii seemed dead set that we are Warithbringers, which we know we are not."

"Well, I guess old Radii is going to learn a lot when he comes back." John said as he nodded off to sleep, if you could call it "sleep"


End file.
